Mixed Emotions
by HeartOfRaven
Summary: When the gang live together in one apartment, things are bound to go wrong. But what happens when things go to far? Will they be able to fix the problem or will their relation ship fall apart? Couples: AxK TxS! Read and Review plz!
1. Destruction

Here is another new idea! An Avatar fanfic. Hope you enjoy this!! It is KxA so if you don't like the pairing, do not read ok? Btw, it is modern day and Toph is not blind.

Ages:

Katara: 17

Sokka: 18

Toph: 16

Aang: 16 turning 17

The sun slowly rose and shown through the window of Katara's room. She yawned and opened her eyes, looking around. She slowly sat up and looked at her clock. It read 8:00 and she sighed. She had only gotten four hours of sleep, all because her brother kept her up with his constant fighting with Aang. Ever since they had all decided to share an apartment, there was no stop to the arguing between them.

Katara rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She walked out of her room and into the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind her. She started up the shower and closed the curtain. She took her hair down and brushed it out. She heard a knock and figured it was just Toph, so she opened it. Her eyes opened wide as Aang rushed in, dodging a pillow that was being thrown at his head.

Katara tried to move out of his way as he ran around the bathroom, trying to find something to throw back. He grabbed Katara's towel and she tried to pull it back, but he was too strong. He shook her off and she flew into the shower. She took the curtain down on her way and the pole hit the mirror, shattering it. She fell into the tub as the water poured down into her face.

She growled and Aang turned around slowly, stopping his play with Sokka. He went to help her up but she pushed him away. She slammed her hand onto the water nob and shut the water off. He grabbed her towel and handed it to her.

"Here Katara, I am so sorry!!" he said quickly.

"GET OUT!" she yelled, shoving him on the floor.

He got up quickly and ran out the door. She sighed and leaned against the wall, cold, wet, and covered in glass. She looked around at the mess it had made and knew that her plans for that day had gone down the drain. She began to pick up everything. She went to the closet and got a broom, and began to sweep up. She fixed the shower back to the way it was and then got back to her morning routine; only it was now the afternoon. She finished her shower and she walked back to her room in a new towel, her long brown hair clung hard to her back. She could feel eyes on her and she looked the direction she was getting the feeling. She saw Aang sitting against the wall and she rolled her eyes, and continued to walk. He got up quickly and stopped her. "Katara, wait…" he said. She turned around quickly. "What…?" she asked.

He looked down. "I am really sorry. Me and Sokka were just messing around…" he said.

He went to put a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away.

"I don't care anymore…" she said and walked away.

He sighed and flopped down on the couch behind him. He sat there for a moment before her heard a door open. He turned and saw Toph walk out, fully dressed. She was wearing a black tank top, blue short shorts, black K-Swiss, and her hair up in a bun. She had black eye liner on and she was really good with her make-up. He smiled and looked at her.

"Hey, you're awake." She nodded and smiled, going to the kitchen. He heard another door and Katara walked out. She was wearing a blue tube top, with Capri's, and blue flip flops. She had her hair down and she also, was very good with her make-up. She walked past Aang without looking at him, although he couldn't take his eyes off her. She walked up to Toph and smiled at her.

"Hey Toph." She said sweetly.

"Hey!" Toph said.

She sat in a chair and waited for Katara to make her, her food. Katara began cooking a usual breakfast and Sokka walked out. He was wearing black jeans, and black DC's. He was shirtless, clearly showing his six-pack, and his hair was spiked (yes, he has hair). He smiled at his sister and sat down.

"Hey, sorry bout the morning Kat…" She glared at him and walked past him, giving Toph her food.

"Do you have any idea how much this will cost me…? I am already paying rent for all of us, not to mention your stupid squirrel!" she said to him.

"Coco is not a squirrel! He is an abnormally, fury Chihuahua. And two, it does not cost anything for him to live here." He spat back.

"Oh really, so the food, stupid doll clothes, and pooper scoopers I BUY him do not cost anything…?"

Sokka glared and looked away in defeat. She went back to the food just as Aang walked over. He was wearing the same thing as Sokka, only he had more muscle in the arms. He had also grown hair, and it was down to his nose.

"That smells good Katara…" he said softly, hoping she would reply. She nodded and walked to the cupboard for some plates. "Doesn't it always…?"

Aang sighed. "Please don't act like this Kat…"

She whipped around. "Aang, you broke my mirror, my shower, and you, not to mention, almost broke me."

He looked to her quickly. "What more can I say to you if not sorry?"

She growled turned back to the plates. "Nothing…" was her dry remark. She took them out and set them on the counter slowly, then went to the drawers and got out silver ware. Aang sighed and sat down next to Sokka who just smirked.

"Well Aang, looks like your girlfriend is mad at you once again…"

Both Aang and Katara blushed. "We are not going out!!" they yelled in unison.

Sokka laughed and Toph smirked. "So that is why you're talking at the same time."

Katara smirked and threw a towel at Toph. Toph smirked and threw it back. Sokka smiled lightly and got up, then walked to the door of his room.

"Hey guys…I am gonna work out in my room…Toph, you gonna come practice with me later…?" asked Sokka.

She nodded and smiled, and he walked into his room grinning. Toph got up after finishing her food, and walked to Sokka's room slowly. Aang and Katara watched and when she was gone, they smiled at each other.

"My dearest Toph, will you come to my room to practice?" Aang said, adding drama into it. Katara smirked and joined in.

"Oh Sokka dear! I wouldn't want anything else!" She jumped into Aang's arms dramatically and they started laughing. Sokka opened his door and threw a dirty sock at them. They coughed and Katara got down and walked away.

"Ugh! Sokka, do you ever wash your clothes?!" she yelled. "Nope, that is your job." With that, he closed his door. Aang laughed a little and walked to her.

"Well, now we know why this place has smelled."

She nodded. "Yea…but I really think something died in his room."

Aang laughed harder and walked to his room. Katara smirked and continued with breakfast.

Well, that is it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it and hope you guys R&R!!

HeartOfRaven


	2. Jealousy

Ok, here comes the next chapter of Mixed Emotions. Hope you guys like it.

Ages: Katara: 17

Sokka: 18

Toph: 16

Aang: 16 turning 17

Katara finished breakfast and banged on Sokka's door. "Time to eat!" she yelled, walking over to the table. She sat down as everyone walked out to the kitchen.

"Smells awesome sis!" said Sokka, sitting next to her. Aang sat on her other side and then Toph sat down. They all began to eat, except for Toph who had already eaten, in silence, but of course, Sokka broke it.

"So! Are you gonna go get a new mirror for us?" he asked, looking at Katara.

She rolled her eyes. "Can we not talk about this right now…?"

Toph smiled. "I will make you one Katara…"

Katara smiled lightly. "Aw, Toph, you don't have to do that…"

"I know, but I want to…" she replied.

Both boys were now staring at them in disgust. "Can we not be gay while I am eating…?" said Sokka going back to his food.

"Well…it is nice of her to offer Sokka...even if it was kind of odd…" said Aang.

Katara smiled. "Thank you Aang….later I will get you back for that last part."

Aang crouched in his chair.

"As for you Sokka, I think I will get you now." Katara got up quickly as Sokka ran but Aang held her back.

"Whoa!" he yelled, pulling her back into his lap. "Calm down there…"

Katara crossed her arms. "I am not gay…" she said in a pouty voice.

Aang just smirked. "Ok ok, let's go…" He said standing up.

He helped her up and walked to her room. "Toph, go see if Sokka isn't scared out of his mind; I will take care of Katara." He said.

He closed her door behind and him and sat there for a moment.

"Why are we here…?" she asked confused.

He shrugged. "I just thought you would relax better in your room.

"Right…ok…um, I am leaving…" she said softly.

He smirked. "Ok…go out there with the stinky sock…?"

Katara stopped suddenly and sat there for a moment. "Fine…" she said slowly and pouted, sitting on her bed slowly.

Aang smiled and sat in a chair near her. "So…how long have you lived here…?" he asked, sounding like a psychologist. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"But what about the sock!?" he asked, running after her.

She smiled. "Let it eat me…"

Aang made a disgusted face but kept following her. He flopped down on the couch hard and sat there for a moment.

"Hey Katara…?" he asked softly. She looked to him. "Yes…?"

He smiles. "Nothing…" She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Dork…"

He smirked and got up, walking over to her slowly. She turned and saw him, and she smiled. He quickly grabbed her and walked with her out the door.

"Let go!" she yelled laughing, but he just shook his head and smiled.

"Nope…you called me a bad name and I don't think I can forgive you…" he said jokingly, walking down the stairs and into the pool entrance.

"Aang…what are you doing…?" she said, getting worried. He smirked and picked her up bridal style, ran, and jumped in with her. She screamed, clinging to him as they went into the cold water. She came up slowly and spit out water.

"Aang!" she yelled smirking.

"Yes…?" he whispered in her ear from behind. She jumped and splashed him, and he backed up laughing.

"Hey!" she laughed too, and they began a water fight. Toph and Sokka ran out to see what was going on, and Sokka smirked.

"Well well, we have Mr. and Mrs. Aang taking a bath together."

Aang looked up at Sokka. "Right, look who's talking Mr. Lets make out in my room Toph so Katara and Aang don't find out."

Sokka growled and jumped in and swam after Aang, and Toph just felt the water hit her face. She smiled lightly and sat on the edge of the pool. "Oh Aang, how did you know…?"

Sokka froze along with Aang and Katara smirked. Toph laughed at the silence in the air and Katara shook her head. "Had me worried there Toph…"

Toph laughed harder and accidentally fell into the pool.

"Toph!!" Aang yelled, finding himself under the water holding Toph. As he came up, Toph coughed water and Katara swam to where they were.

"Is she ok!?" she asked quickly.

Aang ignored her and laid Toph at the side of the pool, getting out of the water and sitting next to her. He checked her for injury before sighing.

"Are you ok Toph…?" he asked softly. She nodded slowly and smiled.

"Peachy."

He smirked and lay back on the cement and looked up at the sky softly before closing his eyes.

"Good…"

Katara quickly got out too and started walking inside. Sokka walked up to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around slowly.

"You ok Kat…?" she didn't look him in the eye and shook her head before walking back to the stairwell. He walked to where Toph was, picked her up, and waited for Aang to get up before following his sister up the stairs and into their house.

Ok, second chapter is done. I will be working on the third one soon so I hope you enjoyed this one. Please read and review ok? Thanks!!

HeartOfRaven


	3. Embarrassment

Ok, so here is the next chapter of my story. Hope you guys like it, and if not, that is your problem. Please enjoy if you choose so.

HeartOfRaven

Katara walked into her room slowly and sat on her bed. She heard the door open and after a while, close again. She ignored the sound of feet shuffling towards her room, and she laid her head back against her headboard. She closed her eyes as someone opened her door, walked in, and sat on the edge of her bed. It is silent for a moment before Katara spoke. "What do you want Aang…?"

She knew it was him from the beginning because he always had a certain smell to him. It was some type of cologne and she loved it, although at the moment, she tried to hide that true fact.

"Katara…what did I do…?" She opened her eyes slowly. "Nothing…" she said softly.

"Obviously I did if you're saying it in that tone…"

"Aang!" she yelled without realizing it. "You are always pushing me to find out what is wrong. Is it ok for a person to feel something without having to be quizzed on that certain feeling!?"

Aang got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Is it ok for a person to want to go somewhere without having to be quizzed on that somewhere?" He said softly.

She paused, but kept her glare locked on him. He continued to walk out and when he closed her door, she threw her pillow at the door.

"And stay out!" she screamed.

She heard the sound of someone hitting the wall, and she stopped yelling. She walked out of her room slowly and saw Aang holding his head, and he was sitting at the table. She looked to the floor but because of her pride, she sucked it up and walked back into her room slowly, shutting the door behind her. Sokka walked out of Toph's room and saw Aang.

"Hey…I heard what happened…" he said softly.

Aang just sat there staring at the floor before speaking. "I…I am trying Sokka…everything I can think of. She will never get it…" he said.

"Yes she will Aang, you have to give it time. It will not all happen right now, it will happen over time."

Aang sighed and got up and stood at the window as he watched gray clouds form over the sun.

"But when is that time…? I can only wait for so long…" Sokka shook his head and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Aang, if you really wanted something, you would be willing to wait forever for it…"

With that, he made his way to the couch to play some video games. Aang sat there for a moment before joining him. Sokka smiled and put the game to two player mode, and both were lost in their own world hanging out with Mario.

After a few hours, Toph walked out of her room, and she could hear the sounds of Princess Peach talking. She smirked and walked to the couch slowly.

"You boys having fun…?" she whispered, and they jump.

"Jeaze!" they yelled at the same time. Toph just laughed and sat next to both of them, silently watching them.

"So this is what you do all day…?" she asked bored.

They smirked and set down their controllers. They began to poke her sides and she started laughing. "What are you doing?"

They smirked and keep poking her, pausing their game in the process. She jumped up and ran to her room, both boys following closely behind, almost knocking Katara over as she walked out of her room.

"Hey! Watch it!" she yelled after them as she heard Toph's laughing. She knew they had caught her, and she decided it would be unfair to not help her friend. She quickly walked in there and saw them unmercifully tickling her, and she smirked.

"You need help Toph!?" she asked. Toph nodded frantically and she went to help her, but Sokka stopped her. "Don't you dare, otherwise we will have to get too," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes and begins to pull her brother off Toph. "Aang, you get Katara! I will take care of Toph!!" he said laughing.

Katara stopped quickly and with a squeak, ran off into the living room, Aang following close behind. She tried to turn the corner but he was too quick and he caught her, and threw her on the couch. She went to get up but he quickly got on top of her and began tickling her. She laughed and squirmed under him, trying her best to get free. He smirked and kept going with his torture, ignoring her pleads to stop.

He finally slowed down after an ear piercing scream almost blew out his ear drums. Katara panted for breath and smiled.

"I…can't…believe you…" she said softly.

He just smirked and looked down at her. "What can I say…?"

She laughed a little and went to get up, but he stayed in his place. She smirked and rolled over, throwing him off the couch, and she got up quickly, running to her room. He laughed a little and ran after her once more, catching her by the wrist and pulling her back. He pushed her up against the wall and froze when he noticed how close their faces were. She did the same, a small blush creeping on her cheeks.

He could feel her breath on his lips and he too blushed, slowly leaning forward. She noticed this and although her brain told her to move her head, her heart told her that if she moved, it would stop beating. With that scary thought in mind, she stayed in place and felt his lips brush over her softly. She slowly closed her eyes and just as fast as it began, it was over. He pulled away and his breathing was raspy, his hands trembling lightly. She felt how hard he was pressed into her, and she blushed a little more, opening her eyes. He looked away slowly just as Toph and Sokka came running out. Toph stopped suddenly, and looked at them.

"Did…I come in at the wrong time…?" she asked slowly, Sokka walking up behind her.

"N…no…in fact, you came at the right time…because I need to talk to you…" said Katara quickly, grabbing Toph's wrist and dragging her into her room.

Sokka looked at Aang a laughed a little.

"What…?" asked Aang, snapping out of it.

"The look on your face…what happened…?"

Aang blushed and walked past Sokka, leaving him there. Sokka sighed and followed quickly into Aang's room, and he closed the door behind him.

Well, there is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy!!

HeartOfRaven


	4. Played

Ok, so here is the next chapter of Mixed Emotions. Hope you guys liked the others and hopefully, you will like this one too. Enjoy!!! R&R!!!

HeartOfRaven

Katara quickly threw Toph on her bed and began to pace around her room. Toph just smirked.

"Will you please explain to me what's going on…?"

Katara stopped pacing and looked at her floor. "We….kissed…"

Toph began to choke on her spit and started to cough. Katara sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. When Toph had finally began to breathe normally again, she put a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Not matter how disturbing that is; I want to know why…?"

Katara closed her eyes and laid back. "Please be serious Toph…"

Toph smirked and stopped at the sight of a tear running down Katara's cheek.

"Look Kat…did you like it…?"

Katara shot up and wiped her eye. "What!? Of course not!!!" she yelled.

Toph was now backing away. "I was just wondering!"

Katara calmed down a little and looked away from her. "What does it matter anyways…?"

Toph sighed and turned her so she was looking at her. "It matters because, if you liked it, it may mean you have feelings for him."

Katara shook her head and got up. "Well…even if I did enjoy it, I don't like him like that. So he can just forget about it."

Toph smirked lightly. "Who said anything about HIM wondering if you liked him…?"

Katara growled and walked out of her room, and outside to the side of the pool. She felt rain fall down on her and she sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. Toph sighed and walked to Aang's room to see if he was ok.

When she arrived inside, he was having a fit. His face was as red as a tomato and Sokka was going on with one of his parental sex talks.

"Would you cut the crap…?" Toph said.

Sokka looked up at her and glared. "Well, let's see you do better…"

With that, Toph walked to where Aang was sitting with his disturbed expression, and she pushed Sokka off the bed. She sat down in his spot and smiled lightly at Aang.

"You alright…?" she asked softly, Sokka struggling to get up behind her.

"No…" he said quietly.

She nodded, copying his sad expression. "Why…?"

He looked to her slowly. "I kissed her…and now our friendship will never be the same. I don't know if she will forgive me and I definitely don't know if I will be able to talk to her again."

Toph nodded and pushed Sokka back down. "I see…"

Sokka growled and struggled back up. "It will all work out...I promise. For now, just be her friend like you were before."

He nodded slowly and lay on his back. Sokka got up and pushed Toph out of the way so he could sit down. Toph growled and Sokka noticed this before running away.

"Get back here brat!" she yelled after him.

Aang smiled lightly and shook his head before hearing a splash. He got up and looked out of his window, seeing Katara in the water, swimming around. He sighed and slowly walked outside, going to the edge of the pool. He stood there for a moment, watching her swim in circles, her hair floating in the water softly. He turned a light shade of pink and smiled just before she rose out of the water. He looked at her as she turned his way, and she blushed lightly. They shared no words for a few moments and then Aang finally spoke up.

"Mind if I join you…?" he asked quietly.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure…"

He smiled and took his socks off, and with his jeans still on, he slowly got in. No splash was made, so that Toph and Sokka would not run out and ruin the nice moment. She smiled as he began to swim around and she joined him, both swimming in circles. After a few splashes were made and jokes shared back and forth, they paused right in front of each other.

"Katara…" said Aang, before he stopped. He looked down and sighed. "I am sorry…I didn't mean to put pressure on you back there…"

Katara smiled and shook her head. "N...no…its fine. I just…was a little weirded out is all."

Aang looked down. "So…I am weird…?"

She shook her head frantically. "No! It is just that…I have always thought of you as a friend…and when you kissed me…you were…more…" she said, blushing like mad now.

He smiled and began to swim closer to her a little bit. "So…you…like me…?" he asked softly.

Her heart began beating like crazy and she began to feel nervous.

"Um…I…" she said slowly.

He came close to her face, his breath mixing with hers. "You…what..?" he asked.

She couldn't take it anymore, and her lips went to his softly. He blushed, but held her in place, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved her back a little so she was pressed against the pool wall. Katara let a moan escape her lips and Aang smiled at this. He began to run his tongue across her bottom lip and she quickly responded by opening her lips slightly. His tongue entered nervously and hers met his, and they began a small battle. Aang's tongue dominated and Katara blushed and after a few minutes of this, she quickly pulled away. Aang stood there confused for a moment before reaching towards her.

"What is it Katara…?"

She moved to the side a couple feet. "Aang…don't…" she said, her voice shaking.

He looked at her hurt and then he looked away, not knowing how to respond.

"Will you for once tell me what is going on…?" he asked a little angry.

She sat there for a moment before a tear ran down her face. "I am in a relationship right now…" she said quietly.

Aang closed his eyes hard for a few seconds before quickly getting out of the pool. She followed him and grabbed his arm softly.

"Aang...please wait…"

He stopped without looking at her, and sighed.

"Katara…you will never understand…"

She shook her head frantically. "Aang, yes I will if you just explain…"

"No!" he interrupted. "No matter how much you think that, you won't…"

"Yes I will, give me a chance!" she yelled back.

Tears ran down his cheeks more before he looked to her.

"You killed me inside Katara…you lied to me and you made me think that I had a chance. It's because of you that I will never…" he paused before continuing. "…feel love…for anyone…"

Katara sat there as if she had been stabbed in the heart with a knife. "Aang…" she said, barely above a whisper.

He ignored her and felt more tears sting his eyes and he made his way into the house. Katara kneeled where she was and put her face in her hands. She felt arms fold around her and knew that Toph was there to comfort her. Toph felt the tears soak her shirt as the rain started up soon after. Katara fell into Toph, crying like she had never cried before. Toph just held her, praying she would be ok.

Aang slammed the door to his room and screamed out, sliding down the wall as he did. He had never felt this way before, nor had he cried this much over something like this. He wiped his face and got up slowly, made his way to the Sokka's room, and knocked. Sokka answered, saw the look on his face, and automatically let his friend inside before closing the door once again.

Well, there is the next chapter. Sorry if it was sappy. Hoped you like it and I will update soon ok? Sorry they are so short but hey, it is life.

R&R please…

HeartOfRaven


	5. Realization

Ok, the next chapter of my story! YAY!!!! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as you did the others.

HeartOfRaven

Aang slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark, and all there was, was a small light from an alarm clock that read 11:10 pm. He had slept through the other part of the day, and no one had gotten him. He got up, and slowly walked around till he found the door, and he slowly opened it. As he walked out, he saw Toph and Katara sitting at the table laughing at Sokka who was apparently being idiotic, as usual, but he just continued walking to his room. Katara quickly got up and followed him, and Toph and Sokka sat there, knowing this was just going to make matters worse. Katara caught his door as it was shutting and pushed her way in. He growled a little and walked to his dresser. She sighed and closed the door, then turns to him slowly. "Aang…I need you to listen…" she said quietly. All he did was shrug and walk to his window and open it. She sat on his bed and looked to the floor. "I know I can't say anything to you that will make this better…and I know that I should have never led you on…or kissed you for that matter. But something…told me t-…" She was interrupted by a door slamming and she looked up quickly, seeing that he had left the room. She got up and walked out quickly, and saw him walking out the door. She ran and grabbed him by his arm. "Aang! Please just listen!" "Why!?" he shouted, making Sokka and Toph stand up. "Why should I listen to you!? You and your damn lies...all the things that you ever did, they were fake. I can't believe I let myself get close to you. Now I will know for the future, to never let this happen again." Katara let go of him and glared, tears streaming down her face. "Aang…you never once let me explain. Now listen! I had no other choice…I should have told you sooner that I was in a relationship but I didn't and you wouldn't let me and…" but she was cut off but him pushing her back into the house. "I didn't let you? Katara, I asked you…I asked what you wanted to say and you took that moment to kiss me. You made the move, you made the choice, you deal with the consequences." She pushed him away from her. "Don't you dare accuse me! You were moving at me! You were the one that made it so I couldn't even think of the right thing to so OR say. So don't give me that shit!" "Why couldn't you think of the right thing to say Katara!?" he yelled, and she looked him in the eyes. "Because I love you!" she put her head down and Aang fell silent. Sokka looked as though he had been hit in the head with a rock and Toph just sighed sadly. "And that is why…I had to say no. Because I love Alex…he loves me too. And I could never do that to him…it would be wrong and I wouldn't be able to handle seeing him hurt." Aang sighed and sat down next to the wall. He didn't want to have to deal with anymore of it. "You know what…?" he said quietly. "Just go…" She tried to hold back more tears that fell as she walked towards him. "Aang…" "Just go!" he shouted over her. She covered her mouth as a sob escaped and she ran outside, to her car, and she drove off without another word. He felt a tear fall but he wiped it away quickly before getting up and walking to the table. Toph sat silently and Sokka sighed and shook his head. Aang looked to him slowly with hurt eyes. "If you are just going to tell me how big of an idiot I am, then just forget." Sokka sat back down as did Toph and he shook his head once again. "No, I was going to say that you must be a real man to let a woman that you love, to just leave to another guy like that. You must have guts because it had been To…I mean, my girl, I would have been going crazy psycho on them." Aang smirked as Sokka's slip but Toph didn't catch it at all. He looked to the table and thought for a moment. "I just…want her to be happy, and we are always arguing. So how could we possibly be happy when she loves someone else besides me?" Sokka nods in agreement and Toph sighs. "Aang…when that new video game came out three days ago, what did you do…?" He smiled a little. "I stood in line for an hour…why?" She looked at him. "Was it hard and tiring?" He nodded and she continued. "But did you give up at all…?" she asked quietly. He sat there for a moment before getting up quickly and walking outside and once he reached the sidewalk, he began to run. Toph smiled and got up, closed the door, and sat back down. Sokka stared at her as if he had missed something. "Um…I missed something… (A.N. Really now?? Lol)" She smirks and shakes her head. "What to race me on Mario Cart…?" He smiles and gets up. "Oh…you are on!" They race to the couch and begin their battle. Aang makes his way to Alex's house quickly. When he reaches it, he walks to the doorstep and goes to knock but hears a very loud crash. He looks through a small window and sees Katara run by followed by Alex. But they were not playing tag, because Katara was on the verge of tears and Alex had an angry look on his face. Aang growls and backs away a little before running forward and ramming into the door, making it break open. Alex stopped and frowned. "What are you doing you idiot!" he yelled. Aang growled at him and looked around. "Where is Katara…?" Katara at that moment came around the corner and Alex looked to her. "Katara, go up to your room…" Aang glared at him. "Don't tell her what to do you idiot!" Alex growled. "What the hell do you know?" he shouted. "Katara, go!" Aang glanced at Katara who was now on the verge of tears. "Aang, just go…" she said softly but Aang just turned his attention to Alex. "Katara, stay here." Aang said softly. She shook her head frantically and Alex smirked. "Don't get her into trouble too…." Aang growled and hit him square in the jaw, making him fly backwards and into the wall. He head hit a picture frame and it came down along with him. He glared at Aang and got up. Katara ran and almost reached the door before she was grabbed by Alex. He opened a pocket knife and held it to her throat. "Tell me where you're going Katara…" he said and she quickly stopped moving. Aang went to grab Katara but Alex pulled them both back. "Don't even think about it…" he said, pushing the knife into her skin. She began to cry silently. "If you do, I will kill her here and now." Aang pulled back quickly and looked him in the eye. "Alex, let her go…do not hurt her, none of this is her…" but Alex cut him off. "What? Fault...? Oh yes it is…she went and kissed some other ass hole and cheated on me. When I find out who it is, I am going to kill him." Aang looked down for a moment before looking up again, his eyes slowly turning white. "Get…away from her…NOW!" he yelled. Alex smirked and laughed. "No…what can you possibly do…?" he asked, his eyes glowing black with swirling red. Katara heard the sound of water dripping from the ceiling and without another thought, sent water shooting at Alex. Alex cried out as it hit his temple and she feel to the ground. "You bitch!" he yelled and threw his knife at her at an amazing speed. It came inches from her before it came to a stop and flew back towards Alex, hitting the wall directly next to him. Alex froze and looked Aang who had his hand pointed at the knife. "You shouldn't have done that…" he said before knocking him back with a gust of air. Alex growled and sent a shot back, only this time, it was fire. Aang's eyes narrowed and he dodged it, and Katara quickly cooled it as it flew at her. She got up and ran out the door and just kept running. She stopped suddenly at the sound of a scream and turned to look and see what happened. She started back slowly and her eyes opened at what she saw. Alex had Aang by the throat and was slowly burning into his skin. Aang's eyes filled with tears of pain and he tried to get away. By now, Katara's anger had reached an all time high. She looked around and noticed it had begun to rain. She waited for a couple seconds as the rain poured harder, and with all her strength, she collected every drop around her and formed a solid spear. As Aang let on one last scream, she sent it flying at Alex. He screamed out load and dropped Aang as the spear went through his back and into his heart. He slowly fell to his knees before landing onto the ground face first. Katara quickly ran up to where Aang was sitting on the ground and she cried lightly. "Aang…I am so sorry. I came here to tell him what had happened, and he just freaked out on me. I thought I loved him but I could never love him because I love…" But she was cut off by his mouth to hers. He slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Will you ever stop talking…?" with that, her lips came to his quickly.

Ok, so there is my 5th chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R! Next chapter will be up soon! Bye!!!

HeartOfRaven


	6. AN: Soon to be coming!

Hey guys

Hey guys! It has been forever! Just came to let you know that I will be uploading the next chapter in about a week. Sorry about the unbelievably long delay! I will be sure to make up for it though and hopefully this next chapter comes out great!


End file.
